


Summertime Visitor

by blkjacketwriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkjacketwriter/pseuds/blkjacketwriter
Summary: Edelgard isn’t exactly sure how this started, but Edelgard has been seeing her since the start of summer. She shows up and waits by her door every Sunday afternoon sometime around 4 or 5 pm. She hasn’t missed a Sunday yet.This Sunday is no different.She feels herself relax as the light from the setting sun casts a golden glow to her condo unit. Sunday afternoons are a treat for Edelgard; there is usually little to be done on the weekend and she can take her time to unwind. Edelgard shuffles into the kitchen to prepare her tea. She spares one quick glance at the clock. It is 4:30 in the afternoon. Sure enough, she sees a small shadow through the crack of the door.She’s already waiting outside.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter One

Her name is Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Edelgard von Hresvelg, first of her name, ninth child to Ionus Hresvelg, current Chief Executive Officer of the esteemed Adrestia Corporation of the Garreg Mach branch, Enbarr School for the Gifted 1175 Spelling Bee Champion, Class Valedictorian of Garreg Mach University 1180, the Flame Emperor in their latest D&D campaign, proud owner of Aymr the fish, and Fodlan’s 5th most eligible bachelorrete.

Edelgard is a force to be reckoned with.

Everyone bows to her command.

(read: her small but mighty legion of employees)

Everyone except for _her._

_She_ is a mystery to Edelgard.

Edelgard isn’t exactly sure how this started, but Edelgard has been seeing _her_ since the start of summer. _She_ shows up and waits by her door every Sunday afternoon sometime around 4 or 5 pm. _She_ hasn’t missed a Sunday yet.

This Sunday is no different.

She feels herself relax as the light from the setting sun casts a golden glow to her condo unit. Sunday afternoons are a treat for Edelgard, there is usually little to be done on the weekend and she can take her time to unwind. Edelgard shuffles into the kitchen to prepare her tea. She spares one quick glance at the clock. It is 4:30 in the afternoon. Sure enough, she sees a small shadow through the crack of the door.

_She’s_ already waiting outside.

Edelgard puts the kettle on the boil.

Edelgard pulls the door open. _She’s_ already waiting by the doorway, and without a word, _s_ _he_ enters. She pads into the room without so much as a glance to Edelgard—with a strong, commanding aura somehow _she_ knows _sh_ _e_ has the whole of Edelgard’s attention. _She_ moves gracefully and silently—not unlike a predator stalking its prey.

Edelgard shuts the door behind her and follows her to the kitchen.

“No greeting today? Hello to you too.”

Edelgard knows _s_ _he_ only wants one thing from her.

_She_ stops by the sink and gazes expectantly at Edelgard.

Waiting.

Edelgard sighs and does as _She_ bids.

She steps onto a stool and reaches into the kitchen cupboard to pull out a can of wet cat food.

_She_ meows expectantly.

“Yes, I know.” Edelgard takes a pet food bowl from underneath the kitchen sink and plops the contents of the can into the pan. The moment Edelgard sets it on the floor, _She_ pounces.

Edelgard gives _Her_ a small pat on the head, and she is given a little ‘mrrp’ in response.

Edelgard leaves the cat to make tea. The cat pays her no mind as Edelgard maneuvers around the kitchen—too engrossed in the bowl of cat food presented before her. As it should. Edelgard spends a small fortune on the premium treat (it is not as though it made a dent into her sizeable bank account). Edelgard takes her kettle off the boil and pours herself a cup. There is something fascinating about watching the essence of tea seep into the water inside her cup. She moves her cup to the couch where Edelgard sets her laptop and starts to work on the almost finished employee reports that are due the next morning. After three minutes have passed, she takes a sip of her drink.

It’s perfect.

Not even ten minutes after she started working, Edelgard feels soft paws nudging at her lap.

_She_ is looking expectantly at Edelgard.

Edelgard sighs and gives her a fond smile, “Okay. What do you want now?”

“Mrow.”

A slow blink. The cat stares deeply into her soul. Edelgard tries her best not to look away, almost afraid the cat will pounce the moment she does. The cat jumps into Edelgard’s lap, and Edelgard gives her a pat on the head and a scratch by the base of her tail. The cat rubs and paws on her torso.

“You’re very annoying, you know that?"

The cat purrs and Edelgard melts.

"You’re lucky, you’re so cute.”

* * *

Four weeks after, the Ordelian shorthair shows up at her door at two in the afternoon—a tad bit earlier than Edelgard is used to.

Edelgard goes through the motions of feeding her. She winces at the sharp _schink_ of the can as she opens the wet cat food. She had woken up at noon and had been nursing the hangover for two hours now, courtesy of a night out with Dorothea, Petra, Bernadetta, Ferdinand and Caspar. The painkillers she had taken has not helped. Her head feels heavy and there is a sharp, annoying pain by her temples.

Edelgard plops down on the couch, using her arm to shield as much light as she can away from her eyes. She’s about to drift off to sleep, the cat purrs from the kitchen lulling her to sleep when something heavy plants itself on her stomach.

“Oof.”

Edelgard lets out a sharp exhale of air. It feels as though there’s a sack of rice on her chest. The cat’s eyes are wide and adorable. She kneads at Edelgard’s stomach, the soft paws gentle against her skin, and Edelgard realizes two things at once:

  1. The cat has gotten considerably heavier since she first picked her up two months ago.



(Side note: do not pick up a cat that does _not_ want to be picked up)

  1. The cat has a shiny new golden collar.



Edelgard turns the name tag in her hand. In big, bold, embossed letters: Sothis

“Sothis, huh?” Edelgard muses and while she isn’t particularly religious, much of the population in Fodlan were subservient to the Church of Serios, and in turn the Goddess Sothis. She supposed religion had something of merit to others.

“Isn’t that a bit blasphemous?”

The cat blinks at her slowly. Its pupils are wide and Edelgard falls in love a bit more with the cute cat. It tilts its head, and for a moment, Edelgard believes she can understand what Edelgard is trying to say.

Then she proceeds to turn around and show Edelgard her butt.

“Ugh, does the Goddess hate me this much?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you’re feeding her enough? She still comes to me looking for food and is always very angry.”
> 
> -Your neighbor
> 
> PS. A cat can be given Salami. As a treat.

The balmy summer winds are already slowly being replaced by the cool autumn breeze, and the leaves have already turned golden by the time Edelgard meets Sothis’ owner

Edelgard lives on the 16th floor or the topmost floor of the condominium complex. Unless cats developed the sudden ability to teleport or have evolved to jump sixteen floors upwards, Sothis’ owner likely is one of the other tenants on the same floor of the building (while Edelgard could afford to buy the whole floor (and building) it is an insane amount of expense and space Edelgard does not need).

Still, Edelgard isn’t ruling out the possibility that Sothis somehow manages to hitch a ride on the elevator or passes through the fire escape. She knows some of the tenants of the ten or so units on her floor. The famous popstar Dorothea Arnault and her girlfriend (who Edelgard is 90% sure is the crown princess of Brigid), the kind man Seteth and his daughter Flayn, the recluse couple (the blonde-haired man and purple-haired lady) at the end of the hall, Sylvain Gautier, Hilda Goneril (pets are too much work!), the famous painter Ignatz Victor, and the Lorenz Gloucester.

None of them own cats.

It finally happens one late Tuesday morning.

Edelgard is rushing to work in an uncanny moment of tardiness when she bumps into her while waiting for the elevator.

(It hardly matters. She’s the boss. She doesn’t even need to show up to work.)

She is new. Or at the very least, Edelgard hasn’t seen her before. Slightly ruffled cobalt blue hair and bright cornflower blue eyes. Her expression is placid, and yet there is something intense lurking in those blue eyes. Even in her form-fitting shirt, ripped jeans, and scuffed shoes, she cuts an intimidating form and Edelgard admires her toned biceps flexing as she carries a cat carrier.

Edelgard takes a peek at the inside of the container and sure enough, Sothis’ mint green eyes are staring back at her from the cage.

The cat blinks at her and Edelgard prays to Sothis (the Goddess she doesn’t believe in) that Sothis (the cat) wouldn’t react to her. The stranger notices Edelgard intense stare at the carrier.

“This is my cat,” the stranger lifts the cat carrier. She answers Edelgard’s unvoiced question. “I’m taking her to the vet.”

The elevator doors open and they both step into the lift.

“She’s a very cute cat,” Edelgard tries to make conversation. “You’re taking her to the vet? Is there something wrong?”

The stranger shrugs, “Nah, it’s just a regular check-up.”

“I’m Edelgard.”

“Byleth.”

Before Edelgard can say anything else the door opens to the first level parking lot. The stranger exits and waves back at her, “I’ll see you around?” before the doors close.

Byleth.

She’s hot.

* * *

Sothis visits her the next Sunday at four in the afternoon. Edelgard is in the middle of making a snack and she absentmindedly sneaks the cat a few treats as she prepares her meal. She sits on the couch and watches trash tv. An episode with no-neck-Ed and Rose is playing today.

The cat jumps on the couch beside her and paws at her lap. Mint green eyes are staring at her.

Edelgard sighs, “What?”

“Mrow.”

“I think you’ve eaten more than I have!”

An expectant look.

“…Fine.”

Edelgard lets the cat have a small morsel of the fish. It couldn’t hurt.

It is only much later after the episode is over when Edelgard lies on her back the couch and Sothis kneads on her chest that she notices something new. The back of the Sothis’ name tag contains the words,

“Do not feed. I’m on a diet. I’m an asshole cat who begs for treats. Do not give me treats, my owner feeds me enough.”

Oops.

“Hey! You’re on a diet!” The cat ignores her as it licks its paws, self-satisfied that its hunt for food has been successful. Asshole.

Edelgard mulls over the words on the tag. She has already fed her. The next time Sothis visits she wouldn’t be as kind to give her treats.

* * *

The next time Sothis visits, Edelgard is resolved not to fall into the cat’s wily persuasions.

“Mrrrrowww!” Sothis is angry and pacing in front of Edelgard’s pantry.

“You can complain all you want. But you’re on a diet. I’m not feeding you. The door is open if you want to leave.”

Edelgard gestures to the door left slightly ajar, “Your owner is feeding you enough.”

The cat hisses back at her.

Edelgard rolls her eyes. This really shouldn’t be her problem. She’s just a kind neighbor who allows cat visits and feeds the said cat treats on occasion (every visit). But she isn’t the owner and the owner’s decisions should apply in this case.

Edelgard lies back on the couch and closes her eyes. Her head hurts. She has the third quarter board meeting early tomorrow and the cat wasn’t helping— OOF.

The little devil jumped directly one her chest and is meowing very angrily into her face.

Perhaps a few pieces of treats wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

Three weeks later, Edelgard still feeds the cat. It is not as much as she used to feed Sothis, but it is likely putting a hamper into her diet. She’s not surprised when she finds a note clipped on Sothis’ collar.

_Is someone out there feeding my cat? She hasn’t been losing weight._

_-Byleth_

It’s not like Edelgard is _really_ feeding her. Just a few slices of salami here and there. And maybe half a can of the wet cat food when Sothis is being particularly prickly. Edelgard is only human and she bends under the pressure of a very angry cat.

Edelgard pulls out a fresh piece of paper from her notepad and writes,

_“Are you sure you’re feeding her enough? She still comes to me looking for food and is always very angry.”_

_-Your neighbor_

_PS._ _A cat can be given Salami. As a treat._

She slips the note in Sothis’ collar before the cat disappears into the hallway, fully satisfied from her trip.

When Sothis appears by her front door the week after there is a new note attached to her collar

_No Salami, please. Not even as a treat. Do not believe her. I feed her plenty._

_-Byleth_

* * *

“You aren’t getting any food from me today, missy.”

Edelgard lets the cat inside her door, leaving the door slightly ajar to allow Sothis the option to leave once she realizes she wasn’t getting any food from Edelgard. The cat pads into the kitchen and stares at the cupboards.

“I’m not giving you food today,” Edelgard is resolute. She is firm. She is not giving in to the demands of one tiny demon. “Byleth was very clear.”

“Mrow?”

“Don’t give me those sad eyes. It is not going to work.”

“Mrrrrow!” The cat paws at her legs angrily—demanding to be fed.

“Absolutely not.”

Edelgard sits on the couch, making sure Sothis didn’t have the option to jump onto her chest and demand for treats. Fifteen minutes later with no noise coming from the kitchen, Edelgard things the cat has given up on her quest for treats. She walks to the kitchen, phone in hand, distracted with the latest message from Ferdinand. The moment she opens her fridge to get a can of soda, Edelgard realizes her mistake.

Sothis jumps out of nowhere and grabs a half-empty packet of artisanal salami sitting on the lower shelf of the fridge. The cat bolts for the door. Edelgard makes a grab for her scruff but the feline is too fast.

_This asshole!!!_

By the time Edelgard manages to get the chain on her door to open the cat is no longer in sight.

Byleth was going to think she gave Sothis a packet of Salami.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. so i guess this is my first fanfic in the fe3h fandom. i'm blkjacketwriter. i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blkjacketwriter) if you wanna chat.
> 
> PS. Byleth will show up in the next chapter don't worry.


End file.
